


Life Decisions

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, First Kiss, M/M, Teen Rufus Shinra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Sephiroth is uneducated. Rufus makes bad life decisions.





	Life Decisions

“So you are telling me that there are people who make these,” Sephiroth gestured towards the now closed laptop with a look of utter disdain, “Life Decisions without so much as a second guess?”

His tone indicated that he was certain they were all completely stupid.

“Yes,” the youthful, know-it-all brat of a teenage VP replied, his blush at having been caught watching internet porn behind the last bank of lockers gone now that he realized this guy - the Almighty Great and Powerful Sephiroth - had no clue what it was. “And they enjoy it. In fact, most people go out of their way to get as much of it as possible.”

Sephiroth was appalled. If that was not a foleyed soundtrack and all that squelching and moaning was real… It didn’t bear thinking about. Surely people had hobbies.

“Actually, they’ll do an awful lot just for one kiss, much less all the other stuff.” Rufus saw an opening and took it. Which was ill-advised at best but the boy wasn’t known for making great choices. He’d not yet learned tact.

“Seriously? That is mildly understandable.” The movies shown in the SOLDIER theatres did include kissing but not the naked and writhing parts. He shuddered in remembrance.

It was Rufus’s turn to be thunderstruck. “You can’t be serious. Don’t you realize that the kissing leads to sex?”

Shock and amazement! Surely not! “Now you are just trying to be shocking. It so does not. See?”

And with that, Rufus ShinRa learned that you are never too old to soil your trousers because the shock of being kissed, at the age of 13, on the lips by none other than his own Father’s favorite person in the world was enough to loose even the tightest asshole.


End file.
